Will you save me?
by xxBrOkRn16xx
Summary: It's just a first try at many years of no writing so let me know what you think. After her parents and brother were brutally murdered Sakura is forced to live with her ex-boyfriend who was also a notorious gang leader. She's given up hope, but will someone be her savior?
1. Chapter 1

XxBrOkEnxx: Hey…so this is just a test of a story I'm trying out haven't been writing in like forever -_-. So. Give your feedback if it's good I'll decide if I want to actually turn this into a story and complete. So what are you waiting for? Are you still reading my boring message? READ! Lol

**My Nightmare**

_**{-**__FlashBack-}_

_Mom-"honey it'll be alright I know it was hard for you to break up but I'm sure he's fine. Now smile! You're seventeen so blows out those candles!"_

_My mom and I sat on the floor of our living room a cake sitting in-between us with my name swirled in pink icing along with the words Happy Birthday. It was a really great birthday for me to be able to spend it with my mom like this, just us together waiting for my dad to come home and Touya. _

_Me: "But mom we have to wait for Dad and Touya remember?"_

_At that the sound of the front door opening caught their attention and in walked her brother and her dad both holding presents for her with huge grins across their faces. Smiling they walked into the room and sat down on the floor with them handing the presents over to her._

_Touya: "Happy Birthday squirt"_

_Me: "thanks but you can't call me a squirt anymore I'm seventeen now nii-san"_

_Touya: "seventeen. Yeah I remember and remember if I see any boy getting a little too friendly with you I'm going to kill them"_

_Me: "yeah yeah"_

_Touya: "Sakura…."_

_Dad: "Touya stop bothering your sister on her Birthday. Happy Birthday Sakura"_

_Me: "Thanks Dad"_

_Mom: "Now blow out your candles and open your present's honey"_

_Me: "Okay!"_

_Everyone sat closer around me and started to sing Happy Birthday making me laugh because Touya and Dad weren't much of singers like mom and I were. This was turning out to be a great Birthday even if I had broken up with Kenji not so long ago. When we broke up he looked really hurt and I felt really bad but maybe mom was right he was fine. But I should really text him later to make sure. Closing my eyes I wished that everything would just stay like this forever with my family around me smiling then opened them and blew out my candles. _

_After cutting the cake I reached for my presents, going for my mom's first, I poised my hands ready to open it when the sound of the front door getting kicked open caught our attention. Scared I looked on hoping I wasn't seeing what I thought it was. Standing in the Doorway with three other men all of which were holding guns including himself was Kenji looking pissed off and Blood thirsty. _

_Dad: "What are you…?"_

_Bang. Bang. Bang. My eyes widened as blood splashed onto my face, the cake, my clothes and the presents. The bodies of my parents and my brother lay sprawled on the floor and the table with glazed eyes and bullet holes through their heads. My hands started shaking and I dropped my presents. What had just happened?_

_Kenji: "No one breaks up with me Sweetheart. Nobody."_

**{**-_Sakura's Pov_-**}**

Waking up in a cold sweat, she found her eyes bugging and searching around the room and her hands clenching the bed sheets. She looked around to make sure she was alright, that it was a nightmare when her eyes landed on the half-naked figure next to her. Kenji. She had forgotten ever since he had dragged her back to his place he didn't trust her alone in her own room because she could try to escape. So he had made sure she slept in his room every day. She hated the idea of sleeping next to not only her ex, who he refused to believe he was, and the man who had viciously murdered her family and taken her away from home only to put her in lock down.

Hoping not to wake him she slowly moved toward the side of the bed about to get up and get ready when she felt a hand grab at her wrist and roughly pull her back on the bed. Her eyes bugged as she faced Kenji's cold silver ones that looked as if he had been awake for a while now. His grip on her wrist tightened and she winced.

Sakura: "Kenji….your hurting me….."

Kenji: "Where are you going at 5 in the morning Sakura?"

Sakura: "I'm just getting ready for school Kenji"

He stared at her unblinking sending shivers down her spine and his grip on her hand slowly loosened. The cold look in his eyes turned softer then disappeared as he tightened his hold on her again this time pulling her so her face was closer to his. She tried to gag from his morning breath that stank of last night's pepperoni pizza and a vanilla milkshake. Gross. Does this guy not brush his teeth when he goes to bed at all?

Kenji: "Get ready then. But if you try anything funny here or at school I'll kill you the same way I killed your parents got it?"

Sakura: "y-yes"

He loosened his grip on her now bruised wrist and pushed her back so she landed on the floor before going back to sleep again. Sniffling and shaking, she made her way into the bathroom to start her sophomore year in high school.

30 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school. She was wearing white ripped skinny pants, red and black Jordan's, and a red shirt that slipped of her left shoulder. She had flat ironed her hair and did her make-up. Looking around she saw that Kenji wasn't in the room, thinking he was downstairs eating breakfast; she headed down to get something before she left grabbing her backpack along the way.

Downstairs she saw him on his lap top working. Turning toward the kitchen she grabbed a bowl, some fruit loops, and some milk and started eating breakfast. She had just finished and put her dished in the sink when she turned around and almost bumped into Kenji only a few inches from her face. He had this really weird look on his face that made her feel uneasy.

Kenji: "Sakura…"

Sakura: "I'm going to be late for school Kenji I really need to go"

He looked at her side ways for a few seconds like he was contemplating what he was going to do next or he had completely forgotten the fact that she had school that day. He took her chin and lifted her mouth over to his planting a firm and passionate kiss before letting her go.

Kenji: "You can go now"

Not wanting to stay any longer she started moving toward her backpack and the door when he grabbed her again. Turning she noticed his expression was cold again.

Kenji: "No boys. No telling anyone you're past. No one comes over"

Sakura: "okay"

He let her go and she made her way to the car where one of his men was waiting to drive her to her high school. Hopefully things would go better at school then it was going in her personal life.

XxBrOkEnxx: Alright. So tell me what you think. Also need some suggestions on what to call the high school. So Rate and comment please =) also thinking about changing the title in the near future if i do continue the story so if you have a suggestion let me know =) byez!


	2. Chapter 2

XxBrOkRnxx: I'm going to be honest. The first time I wrote this story I was almost done until I stupidly accidently deleted it. *sigh* then I got SUPER distracted with school and finals SO! Now that I'm back I will make sure this new version is at least better than the one I was going to write and if not tell me in the reviews lol. Love you my little strawberries now start reading!

_- {__**Sakura POV**__}-_

After a long drive she could finally see her high school, Tomoeda High in sight. She couldn't wait to get out of the car fast enough and get away from Kenji's goon. The minute the car arrived outside the opened gates she jumped out and almost ran into the safety of the school when something her driver had said caught her attention and made her turn around to the rolled down window.

Joe: "Don't Forget Kenji will pick you up personally today. Don't try and run we have a tracking device on you and some men working in the school"

Damn. If they're that worried about her running away why not kill her at least that's less torture then all of the surveillance. That's when it dawned on her that school wouldn't be the escape haven she was thinking of now it's just another hell. Sighing she nodded and walked through the gates with the other students.

"SAKURA!"

Oh gosh she thought as her friend Tomoyo ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. She loved her best friend when all that mess happened when Kenji on her birthday she had been forced to lie to her cousin about the reason why she was living with him. It sucked and she knew she was lying but she didn't push her to tell and she loved her for that.

Sakura: "Hey Tomo what's up?"

Tomoyo: "Waiting for you silly! You have got to see the new guys they are so fine!"

'New guys ?' She thought

Sakura: "um okay"

Together they made their way into the building up to Sakura's locker before she stopped her cousin telling her she had to get her stuff from her locker for her first class which was math. Right as she opened her locker to retrieve her stuff for that class a squeal echoed through the hallway along with several others as girls from across the hall started running toward the other direction to the other side of the hallway. She closed her locker and looked at the commotion.

Sakura: "who are they?"

Tomoyo: "The new transfer students"

Her eyes widened as they got closer to them. To the right was a guy with dark blue hair and glasses. He had enticing blue eyes and a nice build. He seemed pretty nice. On the left was a girl she had seen in her lit class and in the middle was someone that literally made her catch her breath. He had smoldering hazel eyes and brown hair. He was wearing a leather jacket with a white muscle shirt and dark blue jeans and black sneaks. She was too busy focusing on him that she didn't hear her cousin trying to bring her back to reality.

Tomoyo: "earth to Sakura!"

Sakura: "hmm?"

Before her cousin could say anything else the group of three passed right by them the one in the middle that she had been staring at bumped into her and made her stumble into her open locker. He stopped and turned to her just staring at first then spoke.

Transfer Student: "Sorry about that…."

Sakura: "oh uh Sakura…my names Sakura"

He smirked in a way that made her blush bright red making him even more amused by her

Transfer Student: "Sorry about that Sakura I'm Syaoran hope to see you around"

She nodded and he walked away with his friends. She watched him till he and his friends turned into her math class and then she turned to Tomoyo, eyes wide and the blush still apparent on her cheeks. Together they squealed in excitement.

Together: "THEY WERE SO HOT!"

With that Tomoyo gave her a good luck and thumbs up and walked toward her first period English. Alone, she took in a deep breath and made her way to her first period math where the group had entered. She walked and noticed them standing in front of the class where people were starting to walk in. Good she wasn't late.

She took a seat at her desk near the window and noticed something strange about the scene in front of her. Not only was the Syaron, the one who had introduced himself to her, staring at her but something was off about her teacher. That was not her math teacher Mr. Kyoshi that was one of Kenji's men Kyle or as he wanted the class to call him Mr. Nakamura. Her heart sank as she realized this was going not going to be the school year she had imagined.

_- {__**Syaoran POV**__}-_

Eriol, Meilin, and I were walked down the hallway of our new school. It was a pretty normal looking high school nothing special from what I could see. We had just moved to Japan to expand our business and so I can check up the on my gang to make sure nothing was going down. Apparently something had happened. Our rival gang's leader had killed innocent people and had taken the daughter as hostage. Now I don't know the girls name but I do know that we have to get her away from that prick before stuff goes down. He over-stepped his position and now I gotta take him down.

As we're walking though I run into some chick and not wanting to be rude I decide to help her out and that's when I take a good look at her. She was pretty cute I'll tell you that. No wrong choice of words she was beautiful and I couldn't help myself from staring. I want to get to know this girl.

Syaoran: "Sorry about that…."

Mystery Girl: "oh uh Sakura…my names Sakura"

He smirked in a way that made her blush bright red making him even more amused by her

Syaoran: "Sorry about that Sakura I'm Syaron hope to see you around"

She nodded and he turned back to his friends and left with them down the hall and towards their first class of the day math. He smirked when Eriol patted his shoulder with a teasing smile on his face.

Eriol: "Man you like her and it's only the first day"

Syaoran: "yeah I know and I plan on getting to know her too but for right now I don't want to get to close. We have stuff to take care of first at tonight's meeting"

Meilin: "I like her"

We both looked at her like she had grown a second head. Did this chick just say she liked that girl and we had just met her? Who am I kidding I said I wanted to know her and I just met her too. But then again this is the first time Meilin has ever seen another girl that I liked and didn't attack them. Sakura has got to be lucky.

We walk into our Math class and stand in front to introduce ourselves when Sakura walks in with the rest of the class ready to start their day. She doesn't notice us until she had sat down and I almost smirked when her eyes widened in shock. Cute. Then I notice look quickly at the teacher with a look of fear and realization. Was there something wrong about him? I'll have to do some research on this guy and while I'm at it I could do the same with her. She seemed almost familiar now that I think about it.

XxBrOkRnxx: Well sorry it's so short been so busy lately so if this chapter doesn't seem all that great I'll make it up to all of you in the next one. Bye!


End file.
